falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cape Fear
'''Cape Fear '''is the radioactive marsh along the southern coast of North Carolina. It includes the cities of Wilmington and Camp Lejune. Before the war, Wilmington was the busiest port in the state of North Carolina. After sustained bombing and a radiation leak from the Brunswick Nuclear Generating Station, the Cape Fear region became home to a large variety of mutated animals and people. The region is especially notable for Ghouls, who inhabit Wilmington. Unlike the Broken Banks, Cape Fear is a desolate, practically lawless region with a hostile ecosystem and few trade routes. The region is, however, frequented by daring treasure hunters, criminals, and desperate refugees. Geography Cape Fear consists of the Cape Fear headlands and much of the southern North Carolina coast. Before the war, the region was known as the counties of New Hannover, Brunswick, and Pender. After the Great War and radiation leak, the area became known for its high concentration of mutated animals. The fear associated with these creatures led to many people associating them with Cape Fear. The waters are less dangerous than those of the Broken Banks, though the water is still radioactive. The area is mostly flat and home to low-lying swamps and wetlands. For this reason, it is prone to flooding during storms. One of the most notable swamps in the Cape Fear region is the Green Swamp. Once one of the few natural habitats to Venus flytraps, Green Swamp has become home to massive carnivorous plants. These mutated Venus flytraps only add to the enigma and horror surrounding Cape Fear. As with the Broken Banks, Cape Fear is frequently devastated by hurricanes, damaging the few communities in the region, flooding wetlands, and making those trapped in Cape Fear truly understand how worse things can get. After hurricanes, opportunistic scavengers and raiders hunt desperately for supplies while wild animals devour those who dare to make a wrong move, turning Cape Fear into a feeding frenzy. History The region was home to a massive tourist and shipping industry before the Great War. Wilmington was the sixth-largest city in North Carolina and the most populous city in coastal North Carolina. Piers, hotels, and sandy beaches brought in plenty of revenue to the region as cargo from around the world supplied a steady source of income for Wilmington especially. The region was also home to Camp Lejeune, a military fort in Jacksonville notable for experimenting with animals and people during the Resource War. The Great War devastated the area. Wilmington and Camp Lejeune were hit with nuclear bombs, spreading radiation across the landscape. A fire in the Brunswick Nuclear Gathering Station led to even more radiation being spilled into the area. Brush fires scorched beaches as radioactive tides eroded the shores. The survivors became ghouls, who gathered in Wilmington to eek out an existence. Aside from communities in Wilmington, there were no organized structures or groups aside from raiders. Terrifying creatures took to the marshes and preyed upon humans. As hurricane after hurricane devastated Cape Fear, Cape Fear was turned into a sort of hell on Earth, filled with unnatural abominations and hideous creatures, not to mention deplorable living conditions. After the establishment of the Families in the Broken Banks, hunters began frequenting the hostile marshes, seeking to prove their manhood. In 2193, the ghouls of Wilmington began to revitalize the city, taking advantage of their invisibility to the abominations of Cape Fear. Despite being a formidable trading post, Wilmington remains a less-traveled port for sailors and traders due to bigotry against ghouls and anxiety over Cape Fear. Nevertheless, this has not stopped ghouls from turning it into an East Coast Necropolis of sorts. Flora and Fauna Unlike the Broken Banks, Cape Fear is home to radioactive wetlands prone to flooding. The plant life native to the area has thrived, though it has gone through massive changes. While most changes would interest only a botanist, the giant Venus flytraps native to the Green Marshes are amongst the most hostile plant life on the eastern seaboard. These massive plants are capable of trapping and consuming full-grown humans quickly and quietly. Refugees and hunting parties have lost members while traversing the area and not realize it for some time. Locations *The Camp *Green Swamp Category:North Carolina Category:Cape Fear Category:Places Category:Region